


EMP and the Narrative Structure of "Sherlock"

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Character POVs, EMP Theory, Gay Sherlock, Gen, Meta, Series Spoilers, Sexuality, Sherlock S4 Theories, Sherlock's Mind Palace, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Mary problem, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended Mind Palace is an increasingly popular theory on explaining the happenings of the series. Here is my thoughts on why I do not believe that this will be the ultimate resolution of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMP and the Narrative Structure of "Sherlock"

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED AUGUST 6/16_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [EMP and the Narrative Structure of _"Sherlock"_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148540966542/emp-and-the-narrative-structure-of-sherlock)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Weighing in on the EMP Theory debate.

Alright I have been wanting to write this for a really long time, as I actually have been asked for my thoughts on the Extended Mind Palace from a number of my own mutuals and followers and have been tagged in posts about it in the past. It took me so long to do this because I just had NO IDEA how to start or how to collect my thoughts together into a cohesive string of thoughts. Then [@warmth-and-constancy](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com) came along and [summed up my very thoughts about EMP](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com/post/148365181725/what-is-your-opinion-of-the-increasingly-popular) very nicely and much more succinctly and helped me have a launch base for this meta. [AND THEN they wrote this OTHER fantastic meta that you need to read](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com/post/148414174855/on-the-unlikeliness-of-emp), because it is my thoughts completely. Read those, and then come back here and read my thoughts on it after, because I will be writing on the assumption that you understand some of the core theories about EMP.

A disclaimer before I start, since a lot of my followers who I adore and respect and am mutuals with do support EMP: _I do not condemn you if you do like it, nor if you support and write meta about it. It’s a clever enough concept, with a lot of plausible outcomes. We all interpret the series differently, otherwise we would not have all the meta that we do. To me, from a narrative sense,_ **I cannot support it** , _so_ **you probably won’t like what I have to say.** _And that’s fine. I’m only here to put out my thoughts on this and you can decide if you want to hear me out or not._

Here are the main reasons I can’t get behind EMP:

  1. it erases very important character development that has happened in S3 / TAB;
  2. ret-conning a show mid series just DOESN’T MAKE NARRATIVE OR FINANCIAL SENSE to a series that is already one of the BBC’s highest rated shows;
  3. it essentially redeems Mary;
  4. it turns the mind palace – a clever device in the series used as a way for Sherlock to work out problems – into a deus ex machina and is basically instead used to explain away supposed plot inconsistencies which haven’t been explained yet;
  5. it tries to explain away time jumps that are actually necessary when looking at the series as a whole;
  6. we cannot switch POVs back to John, as I suspect we will be in S4 _(it is something that HAS to happen if the Johnlock arc is to proceed)_ ;
  7. as [@warmth-and-constancy](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com) points out, it doesn’t mesh with TJLC; and
  8. basically, my thoughts on EMP can be summed up in one simple phrase from the show: “You always want everything to be so clever.”



Let me explain my points; this got WAY longer than intended.

##  **1\. Character Development:**

I often have had people come to me and tell me _“What character development in S3? There was none!”_ Actually, there was. Not as much from John in S3, but Sherlock has definitely grown a _LOT_ since _TRF. **And MOST OF THAT WAS IN TAB.**_

Had EMP been introduced pre- _TAB_ , I think I would have been a bit more receptive to it. But as with everything, __TAB _has basically changed everything for me. I say this quite often, but the whole point of _TAB’s_ existence was [to push the various narrative arcs further](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148118594541/will-johnlock-in-be-confirmed-in-s4) so that they would not have to waste one of three seasonal episodes trying to do it. It was sort of its own thing in the sense that it needed to be told _AS_ a standalone-but-attached episode. In just _TAB_ alone, Sherlock has:__ _

  * realized it’s okay to be who he is;
  * [realized that what he does feel for John is love](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/147337781342/i-apologize-if-this-has-been-asked-already-link) and he does not need to shirk the sentiment of it – it actually makes him a better person;
  * [knows everyone underestimates John, including himself](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/145654362140/do-you-think-sherlock-will-tell-john-hes-faking);
  * understood the ramifications of what his fall did to John, and understands that he can no longer leave John out of his plans – they are better and stronger TOGETHER;
  * knows that [he no longer needs to fear his demons;](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/142243815229/yorkiepug-inevitably-johnlocked-yorkiepug)
  * knows that [John will accept him regardless of his faults;](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/145011499386/can-you-help-me-understand-something-about-tab-i)
  * understands that [John will always choose him, in the end.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/141801793420/john-chose-sherlock-not-mary)



There’s possibly more there too in relation to his character, but without the whole story about what’s really going on behind the scenes of _HLV (which I do believe there is something else, see point #5)_ , I don’t think I can point them out right now with certainty. But the long-short of it is that Sherlock is nearing the end of his character arc _(from great man to good man)_ , and I think that’s exceptionally important as we enter into S4, given that I believe we are switching POV’s _(see #6)_. _TAB_ was basically an hour and a half of exposition. All that’s left is for Sherlock to confirm to John that he needs him and for the completion of the subplot arc of “Redbeard // I made me” that they were starting in full swing in TSo3 and hinting at since ASiP (“you know how it always upset Mummy.”) As for John’s character arc, it’s a LOT slower than Sherlock’s, and this is because we have to essentially establish that John:

  * [is bisexual and it’s incidental](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/147899777915/is-john-in-denial-about-his-feelings-for-sherlock) _(ie. he doesn’t need to come barrelling in with a sign that says such)_. Instead the writers are choosing to establish that John shows romantic  & sexual interest in men and women in an “incidental” way _(as in “that’s just who John is and always was)_. This was done through: John’s dating of and interest in various women in S1 and S2 who each subsequently resembled Sherlock; checking out men in the same way he checks out women _(Cpl. Lyons and Sherlock)_ ; his obvious crush on and hinting at a romantic past with Sholto; his settling with Mary who is paralleled to Sherlock later; ALL while still never faltering in his attraction to Sherlock and Sherlock’s subsequent jealousy about everything John does.  
  There are several EMP theories I have seen that essentially ret-con the entirety of S3 simply because they don’t think S3 John and Sherlock are in character, but in actuality, [John is still the same character he always was, perhaps a little more worn](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143374000851/ive-seen-many-blogs-that-basically-hate-on-john), and [we’re just seeing S3 through Sherlock’s eyes](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/142568631137/where-does-the-view-that-s1-2-were-from-johns). That said, **_John’s sexuality cannot be established through Sherlock’s POV_**. [John is an endless mystery to Sherlock](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/144150723020/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand), one he has spent the entire series trying to unravel; it just _DOESN’T WORK_. Granted, Sherlock could be _fantasizing_ that he wants John to be bi / gay so that Sherlock could be with him, but again this poses the problem of John’s character being where we left him at _TRF_. [They just really weren’t ready for a relationship by _TRF_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143895791135/alright-so-i-read-a-meta-a-week-or-so-ago-about).  

  * [has been and is in love with Sherlock](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143682929720/15-i-know-you-said-several-times-that-john-has). Coming into S3, we see that he was GRIEVING LIKE A WIDOWER for over a year and a half, [and half-heartedly entered a relationship with Mary because it was better than the alternative.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143495080635/those-anons-perfectly-show-why-so-many-john-fans)  

  * [he has severe trust issues, yet he still trusts Sherlock even after everything.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/136057646305/ok-so-did-john-really-forgive-sherlock-he-said) And we still have to get into what caused those issues. To be frank, I don’t think we will, [but it is hinted at throughout the series that he has a very conservative military father that made him the way he is](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/142234011218/heya-i-was-wondering-about-any-of-your-thoughts) _(afraid to socially accept his bisexuality)._  

  * has actually become a better person,[but it is hard to see when we are viewing the series through Sherlock’s eyes.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143374000851/ive-seen-many-blogs-that-basically-hate-on-john)   

  * [needed to be built up to show that his Captain Watson persona is still there.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/119197178665/secrets-half-truths-and-trust) We see John severely depressed and suicidal in _ASiP_ , but by _HLV_ he’s ready to kick ass and take names… ALL BECAUSE OF SHERLOCK. If that’s not development, I don’t know what is.



Listen, if John didn’t go through his own character arc the past 3 seasons, wouldn’t it seem REALLY,  _REALLY_ out of left field if he just suddenly in S4 started being a BAMF? I cannot see _ASiP!_ John in _HLV!_ John at all. And this is a good thing; that’s the point of a character-driven show. This show has TWO main protagonists, not one, and in order to complete the story **we have to see BOTH of them go through character growth**. John has yet to also go through his own change if Johnlock is endgame _(and it is, see #7)._ Sherlock is pretty much done, John is not, and to say that all of _TAB_ and half of _HLV_ are in the mind palace basically erases the _HUGE_ epiphanies regarding John that Sherlock had in _TAB_ and the existential crisis that John absolutely had to have gone through after he found out about Mary _(see points 3 and 5)_ in _HLV’s_ missing scenes _._

##  **2\. Ret-Conning from a Narrative and Financial Sense:**

Which segues nicely into my next point regarding[ ret-conning](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRetroactive_continuity&t=M2NlYTEzOTE5MmY2NDhmMzFhOWNlMDRkY2ZjMjdhOTU5YjNjODQwZixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D), or “retroactive continuity”, which basically means to create a new narrative from a current one and make that one the current one. I have actually talked quite a bit about the ret-conning issue before, when EMP was in its infancy. _[Ret-Conning HLV](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/140471434045/i-was-confused-by-im-especially-bothered-by-the) _ and _[Ret-Conning S3](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/141740504455/i-keep-having-a-nagging-feeling-that-season-4-will)_ are the two posts I’ve written about it, so do check those out as they go into more detail about my thoughts on this topic. But in a nutshell here’s what I’m viewing it as: There is no collectively agreed-upon “start time” for EMP. I’ve seen EMP theories that push it as far back as _“Sherlock is in a coma after the TRF fall”_. To me, this seems like several people are basically wanting to rewrite [a clearly structured narrative](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/137295238050/s5-is-confirmed-holy-moly) simply because it doesn’t fit into how the fandom views the characters _(see more in #4)_. As I said above in point one, John and Sherlock just _WERE NOT READY_ for a relationship by _TRF_. Both men were still severely fucked up, Sherlock still thought John needed protecting and [he was steadfastly attempting to deny his feelings](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/147913939675/i-apologize-if-this-has-been-asked-already-link), and John [thought Sherlock could not possibly love anyone](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/111609168885/traumachu-some-people-think-that-john-should) nor was he [ready to accept that part of himself that is okay with being identified as Sherlock’s partner](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/144196955878/alright-so-i-read-a-meta-a-week-or-so-ago-about) in all meanings of the word. If this is all in Sherlock’s head in _TRF,_ then essentially ALL THIS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT NEVER HAPPENED.

But let’s ignore that for the moment, since the most popular of the theories subscribe to EMP occurring either immediately after the gunshot _OR_ when Sherlock falls after the Watson domestic. Again, starting EMP from either of these time frames:

  1. Erases the character development from _HLV and TAB (see point 1)_ since _TAB_ never actually happens. Note that I DO CONCEDE the point that EMP is simply a mind palace as well, and in _TAB’s_  mind palace Sherlock developed as a character. Okay, my argument does fall apart there. BUT, what about John, then? He has gone through his own development in _HLV_ that I believe we are still yet to see _(see #6)_ , and as I stated in point one, John cannot grow as a character in reality if it’s all in Sherlock’s head.  

  2. And we are _STILL_ stuck at the beginning of the Mary Problem, when S4 is going to solve it for us. Post-gunshot, John still doesn’t find out about Mary’s deception and therefore her assassin past _[see #3]._ Post-domestic, John hasn’t gone through the stages behind the scenes of his arc that I believe will set him up for his character in S4 _._  Basically, it redeems Mary in a sense, which I will talk about in the next section. Why do we need to re-solve it when we’re going to be offered up a logical solution to it?



It’s all about the narrative structure essentially falling apart. To rewrite the series as it is now is to prolong the Johnlock arc when it [REALLY REALLY DOESN’T NEED TO BE ANYMORE.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/tagged/will%20johnlock%20be%20canon) It makes NO SENSE to keep dragging it out when we are at the pinnacle of the story.

Now from a financial viewpoint: Ret-conning _(not to be confused with rebooting, which is creating a new universe)_ is usually done to shows that are no longer bringing in audiences or dwindling in popularity. [_Sherlock_ is actually one the BBC’s top-rated shows](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.radiotimes.com%2Fnews%2F2014-01-22%2Fsherlock-is-most-watched-bbc-drama-series-for-over-a-decade&t=MjA0Zjg3Y2Q0Y2Y2MmQwMTgzMGJhNzA2OTI4MjgzNDYwYTc5YzJhYSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D), [winning numerous awards and nominations for its cast and its writing](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FList_of_awards_and_nominations_received_by_Sherlock&t=ZjUzZGU0YzE4MmNiNzg4NzUzYmM3ZjNmY2NhYzAyOTBjMTMyODczMixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D). **You do not ret-con a ridiculously popular series in the middle of a story arc if it is bringing in _MORE_ people each year**. **THAT IS TELEVISION SUICIDE FOR YOUR SHOW.** It’s [“jumping the shark”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FJumping_the_shark&t=ZDI1NjNjMTZmNGExM2Y3NzdlNWMxMjU5YzU3ZDI2YTU0YjA0MDkwMyxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D) when it doesn’t need to happen. [Each of these episodes costs over $2M to make](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgordma.wordpress.com%2F2014%2F05%2F31%2Faverage-per-episode-budgets-of-selected-tv-shows%2F&t=NjFiNGE5Y2JlNDU0N2NlYTNjYzAwMDk3Zjc4NGEwNzJjZjE3NWE0ZCxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D), and I’ll be very frank, that’s a hell of a lot of money that they are wasting all for a **DREAM / COMA / HALLUCINATION**. _“But what about TAB then!”_ , I hear you cry _._ Yeah, here’s the thing about  _TAB:_ 1) it was a meta episode that was essential to the plot of the series to nearly finalize Sherlock’s character arc, so that we can jump right into S4; 2) it really WAS a on-off episode, as in they won’t be doing a fully-Victorian episode ever again _(revisits maybe, but not a full episode that ties to this main arc)_ _._

This is not some random serial done by Hollywood broadcasters to make a quick buck. BBC wouldn’t fund a long-term project that they didn’t feel would be important in the long run. This is the BBC funding 3 feature-length episodes every few years because they feel that the story being told is a good one. Sherlock is a financial and credential gain for them in the end, and you can be sure as shit that [BBC knew where this story was going to lead as far back as the Pilot](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweb.archive.org%2Fweb%2F20140808084819%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Floudest-subtext-in-television.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F88272799479%2Fsoftly-softly-the-bbcs-2009-lgb-research-commission&t=M2FkYzRjYTE5ODExZjY1MmJmNTI2ODFlMTAxNDRlOTM3ZWFlYmJjZSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D), otherwise they wouldn’t have essentially told them _“yeah, we love where this is going. Clean up the writing a bit, make the episodes longer, and here’s a bit more funding to make your dream our dream and the people’s dream._ ” This is a show they love that they own.

Anyway. The point I’m trying to make is from a narrative stance, it doesn’t make any sense regarding character and world building, and from a financial stance, it’s a HUGE financial risk to the BBC if this was going to all be in Sherlock’s head – [“it’s all a dream”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FAllJustADream&t=NTc0YjU3NTFlYTA1NjFkMzMxMmNiMmNlODk1ODM0M2QxZTZjNGQ1NixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D) doesn’t [usually go over well with audiences](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FAnticlimax&t=OGMwYzNhYTc3YWQwZWM3YWQzOTBmZTk4ZTlkMDE1ZDgzZGYzNzFjYixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D). As a creature of logic, I just can’t see that happening, and quite frankly, I will be very disappointed if everything I and many other spent years picking apart obvious textual and subtextual clues _SINCE EPISODE ONE_  was pretty much all for naught _(see #7)_.

##  **3\. Redeeming Mary**

Many of my followers [know my stance on Mary, and why I feel so strongly about my reading of her character](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/147093301397/greetings-which-johnlock-wont-happen-argument). Mary [has been written to be a villain](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148452403310/mary-is-a-femme-fatale), and a brilliant one at that. [That was _ALL_ established through the course of S3](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148242326809/hello-again-i-find-both-mary-and-irene-to-be) and a huge chunk of _HLV. Again,_ erasing part of S3 will essentially leave the door open for a redemption arc for her _(if we go back to EMP starting at the gunshot, John STILL DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT HER, ergo she just keeps on pretending everything is hunky dory)_ when [all signs from previous S3 episodes point to her being a not-nice person](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143812339245/mary-could-have-been-good). We’re still left with the baby problem if _TSo3_ is still reality. John then will never be shown to have “forgiven” Mary, [which I think was an essential part of _HLV_ and hints at John possibly having an underlying plan](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148345542488/hello-i-was-just-thinking-about-hlv-and-johns). The forgiveness scene then doesn’t make sense if Sherlock “never wakes up” because I am NOT seeing it as genuine forgiveness. I see it as PURPOSELY PUT THERE TO SHOW THE CONTRAST BETWEEN [SHERLOCK’S FORGIVENESS SCENE](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148347178292/the-scene-in-the-train-car-when-sherlock-tricked) AND MARY’S and their individual contrasting importance to John. [John _WILL_ forgive Sherlock](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/136057646305/ok-so-did-john-really-forgive-sherlock-he-said), but he will not forgive her, not for real. Mary plays an important role in the whole Moriarty debacle, that I am certain, and she’s literally a plot device put there as an obstacle to Johnlock. [This is a common romantic trope](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FRomanticFalseLead&t=NDcxNWUxY2E3MTg5MDk3ZGUwZWQzNDViN2I4ZDVjNmNjMzlkZjY2NixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D) and her role completely makes sense to fall exactly where it does in the current narrative arc. John has realized that Sherlock will always be his option, he’s just waiting for a word from Sherlock _._   To ensure she has an exit out of the series that will be looked upon more favourably, the writers have made Mary a villain – we are not supposed to root for her in a typical “hero” story.

Well, how about going back to the  _TRF_  EMP, where our heroes will never encounter Mary? Well this poses a whole new conundrum, then. Moriarty is _STILL_ not fully defeated, and John is still in danger, regardless, and therefore Sherlock will not allow himself to initiate a relationship with John. [And there is possible evidence in the first two seasons that Mary may have been involved as far back as _TGG,_ possibly _TBB_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/140296805850/i-was-re-watching-tgg-and-i-noticed-a-few), so honestly whether or not they ever meet Mary really becomes a moot point then. She’s still there in some capacity; [she is this series’ Moran](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/tagged/mary%20is%20moran), I think, and that will come to the forefront in S4. I talk a bit more about this point in point #5.

##  **4\. The Mind Palace**

[I’ve a lot of strong feelings about the mind palace](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/145206100970/beejohnlocked-1895itsallfine), simply for the fact that I understand that it has its purpose as an exposition device for the series, and it played a huge role in the character development of Sherlock in _TAB (see point 1)_. In fact [I and others used it as a tool to guess the plot of _TAB_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/134203158408/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab). Am I glad it panned out? Absolutely. But there was also evidence in the previous episodes _AND_ the extended trailer that supported the _MP Theories,_ and a lot of it stemmed from the parts of  _HLV_  that EMP suggests are in the mind palace _._

Now, if EMP was put together pre- _TAB_ , and _BEFORE_ I started studying the narrative extremely closely, I would have quite possibly been behind it. It’s got many very interesting theories that tie up a lot of loose ends that I could have seen myself standing behind. But, and **_I’m going to be really blunt here,_**  I can’t help to think that, “mind palace” is basically being used as quick explanation for all the things that happen that doesn’t make sense _(see time jumps below)_ or doesn’t appeal to their reading of a character  _(see[Sherlock is OOC](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/144955342930/1i-thought-of-looking-it-up-but-i-think-ill-ask) and [John is OOC](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/144103143631/12-john-hate-has-nothing-to-do-with-him))_. 

The mind palace is _SO MUCH MORE_ than a [deus ex machina](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDeus_ex_machina&t=ODRjMThjNDQ3YTVjZGI3NTIwODUyZTI1ODFmZThkMmFkY2Q1ZDZlZixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D). It’s a _TOOL_ used by the writers for visual exposition and for demonstrating how Sherlock sees the world. It’s not an “answer to all life’s problems” device. Look, here’s the thing: Season 3 is the **MIDDLE** of the 5-act narrative arc, **NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO _TIE UP LOOSE ENDS; THAT HAPPENS IN THE FINAL ACTS OF A STORY,_**  [during Act / Season Four](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.storyboardthat.com%2Farticles%2Fe%2Ffive-act-structure&t=NzMzM2Y3ZDc4OTQ5NTdhNTk2N2MzMWQxNjFiZDJkNDNmMjcwYWVkYSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D). This is where that occurs in pretty much all stories with a set 5-act structure _[[Exposition, Rising Action, Climax, Falling Action, Denouement / Resolution]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.storyboardthat.com%2Farticles%2Fe%2Ffive-act-structure&t=NzMzM2Y3ZDc4OTQ5NTdhNTk2N2MzMWQxNjFiZDJkNDNmMjcwYWVkYSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)_. IF Sherlock was a 3-season series, then S3  _WAS_ the conflict resolution act, but since we have confirmed 4 acts _(and hints to a confirmed fifth from Steven_  [[this quote here](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/114767539110/cosmoglaut-cupidford-okay-but-seriously-if-s4) and [this article here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.denofgeek.com%2Ftv%2Fsherlock%2F28805%2Fsteven-moffat-confirms-plans-for-sherlock-series-4-and-5&t=YzhkYmYwNDgzNTljN2I0ZDQzMmM0Mjg5N2VjZTViMWZjNmM3ODliNixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)] _, PLUS_[ _Ben has let it slip that the_ ** _BBC commissioned a fifth season_ BEFORE  _they started filming S4_**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.unrealitytv.co.uk%2Ftv%2Fsherlock-spoilers-benedict-cumberbatch-teases-series-4-anything-like-victorian-special%2F&t=Yjc5NDI5MGJhYWQzMzc3YmRmMTA1YzQ3ZDgzNDliNjdkZDU1OGY5YyxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D) _),_ that would push the resolution to S4 _(S5 if there is 5 acts)._

Now, I do see the flaw in my reasoning here, **IF WE WERE HAVING ONLY 4 SEASONS** : 4 acts means resolution in S4, ergo EMP is the resolution. I concede that point 100%. BUT. I have also been following setlock, and from what I see, S4 is anything BUT a [denouement](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thefreedictionary.com%2FDenoument&t=ZGQ2ZGE1ZDEwYzNjYmZhY2NlMmI3ZmU0ODFmMWQ5OTA3ZDdhMWUxOSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)  _(resolution)_ season. And S3 was **NOT** a climax season at all; in fact I daresay that it was a rising action season and ended ON THE START OF the climax _(my theory is that the peak of the climax was shifted to S4)_. In fact, if I had to place my bets now solely based on what I have seen during setlock, I’m gonna have to go with S4′s falling action to occur near the end and into S5x01, and S5x02 will lead into the denouement. So yes, I believe there is 5 seasons based solely on the structure of the narrative, setlock, and the quotes. 

_ANYWAY_ , the point of me bringing up the MP in the first place is that I feel like it is used as a sort of _“doesn’t make sense? Must be mind palace!”_ thing, when, stepping back and looking at all the evidence presented to us, a tie is just a tie _(and while I do think it was simply a case of misplaced wardrobe, I can also see it explained away as proof that Sherlock was indeed drugged, and is mixing up things as he sobers);_  Sherlock has always had a drug problem _(are we forgetting the drugs bust in episode one? Lestrade should not have to stage a drugs bust for a recovering addict. He stopped when John came into his life and started when he was heartbroken);_ Christmas really is just Christmas with a twist _(again, I think there is an underlying plot happening that we have yet to see and still needs to be explained, see next point)_ , and Sherlock really is a big softie who loves John so much that his heart and head can barely contain it, will fantasize about them being together in a time where they couldn’t be together as a means to cope with his feelings and he will kill a man to ensure John’s safety _(honestly, Sherlock wasn’t on a two year mission having tea-and-crumpets. He KILLED PEOPLE. He has seen death by his own hand.[This was not shown in order to increase the impact of his sacrifice for John](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/146706306554/1i-thought-of-looking-it-up-but-i-think-ill-ask))_.

@warmth-and-constancy [explains it even more in their meta here](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com/post/148414174855/on-the-unlikeliness-of-emp), so read that, as it covers a LOT of the mind palace aspect.

Do I think some parts of _HLV_ occurred in his mind palace? Sure, the parts we know are happening in there. The bolt holes convo doesn’t work for Sherlock’s eventual reveal to John if it’s in his head, and same with the meeting with C.A.M. being set up. It all links up, especially if you believe Mary is a villain. [It’s ALL for her benefit.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/100280168210/cantpronounce-alright-so-let-me-get-this) As warmth-and-constancy said, there’s always BLATANT visual cues and abrupt transitions that Sherlock is in his mind palace, and the writers have rarely strayed from this pattern.

Plus, the ambiguous nature of _TAB’s “real or not”_ scenes is arguable when EMP essentially erases it from even existing, so I think a lot of my confusion lies in this as well: why argue about the validity of a scene in an episode that essentially doesn’t exist in a theory? EMP was brought to light _because_ of _TAB_. You cannot really do that: you have discredit _TAB’s_ existence and pull proof from all the previous episodes as if _TAB_ never existed _. But most theories don’t really do that._  

YES. I agree  _TAB_ was a drug-fuelled fever dream, and there is evidence of Sherlock’s drug use in _HLV. **AND THAT’S WHAT I AM SAYING**. _ This is what should be used as proof. I have read very good theories that use strictly _HLV_ as the proof. And those to me hold more credibility and in the end are more believable.

Anyway, are you seeing how convoluted this is getting? We’re turning Sherlock’s head into a whole other world, which poses the risk of becoming a reboot. There’s a lot of stipulations that must be taken into account, all of which REALLY destroys the current narrative and over-complicates things.

##  **5\. The Frustrating Time Jumps**

There’s a lot of missing time in _HLV._ And yes, it is extremely frustrating that they use them so openly in the episode. The thing is, when examining the series as a whole and going in  _KNOWING_ that there is a fourth season, it becomes clear to me, at least, that there is a narrative reason for these time skips.

_**Something else was going on behind the scenes, and to reveal it in HLV would have spoiled the plots of S4.** _ Six months is a HUGE gap, especially when it seems like a lot has happened and we were not privy to it _(in contrast to ASiB’s time skips, which we saw snippets of as the jumps were happening)_ and clearly there is **SOME** sort of plan in play at Christmas – Billy the chemist is there, C.A.M. has been summoned, Mycroft suspiciously leaves his high-security laptop out for his pick-pocketing brother to pilfer, and John forgives-but-not-really Mary for her transgressions. The only thing we are shown in that six month gap is Sherlock making a deal with C.A.M. which was the _only thing required_ to move the plot of _HLV_ forward. They didn’t show anything more than they needed to for a VERY GOOD REASON: **SPOILERS** because they [ALREADY KNEW THEY WERE MAKING A SERIES FOUR _**BEFORE THEY FILMED S3**_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.denofgeek.com%2Ftv%2Fsherlock%2F24791%2Fbenedict-cumberbatch-confirms-sherlock-series-4&t=ZDZhNzk3ODNmNzhmOTJhMzMxMmE1YWM2MjE2ZDIyOTI4Y2YwMDVjMyxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D). We don’t know when Sherlock got out of hospital. John has been established as a BAMF who doesn’t take any shit from anyone anymore, yet he’s seemingly okay with his not-wife killing his best friend. And Christmas is just such a transparent set up for Mary that it’s ridiculous people think it's actually genuine. 

There’s more going on behind the scenes, and the 6-month time jump was necessary since they _already knew_ they would cover it in S4. I mean, it has ALREADY BEGUN in  _TAB_  when they covered a seemingly not-important **8-minute frame of time** in _HLV_. If they’re willing to fill in the blanks after-the-fact in an S4 intro episode, then they’ll do it again. [There’s already hints of _TGG_ being revisted](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/147905951540/series-4-finale-speculation-history-repeating), so I think a lot of the “missing time” from a several episodes will be filled in… and it will be because of Mary’s involvement in the narrative and to establish her to the audience that, yes she’s a villain and no, we are not supposed to root for her. She’s been “in” on it all along. And if she is one of the key driving forces of all the events in the entire series, then EMP kind of falls apart since large chunks that include Mary are  _ALL_ in Sherlock’s head, but if she’s been involved since S1, and EMP doesn’t start until S3 then it really can’t work, since I feel like Sherlock can’t just imagine her involvement, wake up and all of it not happening, only then to write a whole new story arc later on. So, as I mentioned in Part 4, this season is not the one to "tie up loose ends”, which the 6-month time jump absolutely is. It will be explained. It has a reason to be there. 

##  **6\. John as the Main Character**

As I have stated endlessly on my blog, [I have a _STRONG_ belief that John is the main character of S4](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/148044000845/do-you-think-season-4-will-be-from-johns-point-of), since Sherlock is nearing the end of his character development arc. That in-of itself is NOT why I think EMP doesn’t work for this. I went into a lot of detail about John in point one, but I’m going to add a bit more here in relation to this topic. ‘ _Sherlock’_ is a character-driven show, and if _JOHN_ is the main character, we will be **LEARNING MORE ABOUT HIM** much in the same vein that S3 and _TAB_ showed us Sherlock’s. Like I said in point one, I just cannot make sense of Sherlock coming to a conclusion about _John’s_ character in _his_ mind palace that spans 4+ episodes, and then suddenly “waking up” and John _HIMSELF_ never actually going through the character development, still stuck at the place he was when Sherlock started the simulation _(or never waking up at all, as is also another theory)_. You’ve essentially created a world that doesn’t exist nor jive with the characters in the real world _(ie. ret-conning, see point 2)_. Suddenly Sherlock is essentially rendered delusional and the theory threads essentially fall apart.

John’s character arc has to occur from John’s perspective, whether through an exposition dump, subplot arc,  _OR_ through his own mind-palace type sequences. We can’t progress the Johnlock arc any further unless [John has his own mini epiphany and learns to accept himself and the experiences that made him who he is](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/143484190409/do-you-think-john-would-get-some-kind-of), and he needs to understand that Sherlock indeed does love him in every way imaginable _(which is one reason why I think Sherlock will be the first to confess verbally one on one, since I think John has been simply waiting for him at this stage)_. WE see that, but JOHN _DOES NOT,_ and having John realize this in Sherlock’s mind palace makes it a completely useless plot arc, in the end. [It becomes no better than the two fake kisses in _TEH_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/146111215972/help-my-friend-is-consulting-me-to-explain); John’s journey has to happen outside of Sherlock _’s_ mind palace in order for it to mean something. It can happen within John’s inner thoughts _(as a nice parallel to_ TAB _, actually, not a bad idea)_ , but not Sherlock’s.

##  **7\. TJLC Doesn’t Fit in the EMP Narrative**

I’m not going to go into extensive detail here. I actually added this point after completing the first draft of this meta BECAUSE of @warmth-and-constancy’s [meta about EMP here](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com/post/148414174855/on-the-unlikeliness-of-emp). So do read that. It covers EMP in relation to TJLC and it’s an excellent read. Essentially, EMP is rewriting one conspiracy theory with another, and they contradict each other, given the subtextual nature of TJLC and all the evidence from ALL episodes that support it.

Essentially, it’s summed up here, and goes back to my point in #6 about it being “fake”:

 

> _If you believe in TJLC, you believe that Moffat and Gatiss want to make the gay romance in their show explicit, even as it unfolds in an incidental, “softly, gently” fashion. **What they do not want to do is to make the romance deniable.** **If they retroactively declare even one “real” scene to be imagined, then they give every “uncomfortable heterosexual” audience member the grounds on which to declare that, no, that kiss isn’t real, we must be back in his Mind Palace again, they might not really be gay, etc.** (”Sure, there aren’t any clear markers that that’s what’s going on, but then again, there weren’t any clear markers back then, either! They’re just ‘playing with reality,’ don’t you know. How do we KNOW it isn’t fake?”) _
> 
> _And that’s really no better than keeping things at the level of subtext._
> 
> [(via @warmth-and-constancy)](http://warmth-and-constancy.tumblr.com/post/148414174855/on-the-unlikeliness-of-emp)  _(emphasis mine)_

Now, I know not every EMPer is a TJLCer, and that’s fine. However, there is still subtextual evidence in every season of something going on in the background that MADE Johnlockers ship Johnlock; chemistry, running gags, “just have always shipped them”. Johnlock is about our love of these two together and being together, and EMP removes that all together _(see Point 2: Ret-conning)_ if we end up right back where we started. None of us want that, do we? 

##  **8\. “You always want everything to be so clever”**[(x)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farianedevere.livejournal.com%2F31651.html%3Fthread%3D328099&t=ZjNlMzM1Y2Y2Zjg5MGMwNDNmOGRjY2IyYzZhZTQ2MTM0MDUzNjNkOCxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)

See, one of the things that bothers me as a whole is that a lot of proponents for EMP are also the same people who accuse Mofftiss for being shitty writers, yet they believe that Mofftiss would be clever enough to come up with **_ALL_ of this? And it IS very clever, the whole lot of EMP.** I’ve seen some very convincing meta, some that have made me second guess my reading of the show. But within the current narrative, which is what I _ALWAYS_ jump back to, _ **IT MAKES NO SENSE**. _ It over-complicates an already ridiculously complicated plot that is on its way to becoming UNcomplicated.

Perhaps another phrase can be added on here as well, said by Sherlock himself: **“Only lies have detail[(X)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farianedevere.livejournal.com%2F63401.html&t=YTc4ZTU4ODg4OTcyODBmZGRhNDczNTU3ZTg2NjZmYjVkNDM4ZmQ3YyxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)”** , and to be very honest, there’s just _FAR_ too much detail put into these very clever theories for it to actually be the solution to everything. **[It’s all Occam’s razor](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsimple.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOccam%2527s_razor&t=NTE5NDZhNzEwY2Q1YzNiMGExOWI4NDgwMDFkNWU3YTNhZGIxNWViMixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D); “ _the more assumptions you have to make, the more unlikely an **explanation** is. The simplest one _ (in this case, it actually happened in real time) _is usually better”._**

Now, proponents can argue we do the same with TJLC. But TJLC works with SURFACE READINGS FIRST, and THEN the subtext, whereas EMP tries to find the subtext without the surface reading because some little detail seemed off. There are very few believable TJLC meta that is solely based on subtext: We know John is in love with Sherlock and vice versa because of how he acts around him. That is surface. Granted we do have all our own silly little things, like the phone=heart metaphor, the drinks code, and food = sex, but it’s all STILL based on glaring details that were on the surface level first, and someone said, _“hey, they sure do compare x and x a lot, let me see if there’s any relation between the two”_.

Sometimes, guys, to err is human. Sometimes props get lost or damaged unexpectedly and replacements need to be found on the fly  _([the only reason they still have Sherlock’s coat is because they keep repairing the same ones – it’s actually not made anymore](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.radiotimes.com%2Fnews%2F2014-01-01%2Fsherlock-steven-moffat-interviews-benedict-cumberbatch&t=OTk1NWY2NjFmYjllY2M5NmJjZjBlMjE2MTljYzU3Yzc1NTk1NmU0NixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D) and [there has been talks of replacing it with a new style for a long time](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuGfPUJrkB5M&t=ZDRkZDUxNWJjNGUyYjc3MTI2YTk0NzgwODczODMyY2Y3NWM4NWNiOSxSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D))._  Sometimes filming is done out of order and they didn’t expect the fandom to be so dedicated as to examine all the finer details, and in turn they had to take precautions on what they post on social media pre-episodes.

Sometimes, it’s just stepping back and looking logically at the bigger picture and asking yourself,  _“Does this make sense in the current story narrative? Was there evidence of it since episode one? Is this the most likely explanation of all of the facts presented on the show?”_

* * *

In summation, I’m really honestly not trying to ruffle any feathers; I am trying to show everyone why my brain just can’t get away from the current narrative. For me, EMP does not fit into my reading of the show, and I cannot make logical sense of it. We have already seen the writers’ intention at the end of _TAB  –_ just the two of them at the end of it all – and I feel the it was a message to us that this is the endgame, and now is time to make the fantasy a reality.

Listen, I have respect for those of you who have made it work, who take the time to write the theories and examine the series with as much passion as I do for TJLC. After all, I do stand by the principle of _“all theories are valid until proven canon or not within the show’s context”._ And if it is proven to be the “correct” theory, then I will honestly be surprised and happy for each and every one of you meta writers, because you have seen something that I still struggle to see no matter how I look at it.

Seeing my fellow writers enjoying doing what they love – picking apart a show and telling other people what they find – is always a thing that pleases me. It’s about having so much passion for something and sharing that with other people. And I think that is a beautiful thing. We’re never all going to agree or disagree on readings of a show _(wouldn’t that be boring?)_ , but at least we’re all having a good time getting there.

* * *

Credits to:

  * _[Ariene Devere’s Sherlock Transcript](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farianedevere.livejournal.com%2Ftag%2Fsherlock+episode+transcript&t=MzNmYmExZmZiMmQxODliMWQwM2YwYmExZmUyNDk3MWYzODgyMWQ5ZixSd3didnJ2Nw%3D%3D)s_
  * @warmth-and-constancy _(who Tumblr won’t let me tag, grr)_ for being the launch base for this meta and essentially getting my brain into gear.
  * @yorkiepug, @vanetti, @beejohnlocked, @coloringthegreyscale and @snogbox1 for letting me bounce ideas off of y’all, as always
  * All the writers of EMP meta, since y’all have given me a lot to think about.
  * All my followers for your support and love. It means the world to me.



**_More from[inevitably-johnlocked](http://tmblr.co/mtuAEmIxi1BHWAolxk7Nr0w):  [MY META](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/tagged/my-meta/chrono/) || [“STEPH REPLIES” SERIES](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/tagged/steph%20replies/chrono/)_ **


End file.
